Computing systems and associated networks have revolutionized the way human beings work, play, and communicate. Nearly every aspect of our lives is affected in some way by computing systems. The proliferation of networks has allowed computing systems to share data and communicate thereby vastly increasing information access. For this reason, the present age is often referred to as the “information age”.
Data models describe the structure (i.e., the definition, format, relationships, constraints, and so forth) of structured data for storage in data management systems, such as relational databases. During operation, various executing software may reference the data model when determining data to retrieve, the meaning of the data, the relationship of the data with other data, attributes or properties of the data, and so forth.
When designing data systems for an organization, it is common to first design a logical data model that is relatively independent of the underlying data management system (e.g., that is relatively independent of an underlying database management system). The logical data model often includes data objects that are descriptive of business entities. For instance, if the organization was a shaved ice company, the business entities might include shaved ice stands, employees, flavors, sizes, prices, revenue, sales volume, and so forth. Of course, these terms are independent of any underlying physical data management system.
Once the logical data model is designed, the remainder of the data management system is designed to meet the needs of the logical data model. For instance, the physical data model underlies the logical data model, and also describes entities, relationships, attributes, and so forth, but in a manner that more closely aligns to the facilities and constraints of the underlying data management system. Entities and attributes within the logical data model are mapped to entities and attributes within the physical data model.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.